Undertale: Thrist For Blood
by KeybladesChosen
Summary: Chara is Determined... To become the strongest... To destroy everything in the world... How Far will Chara get... On Her Genocidal Tale...?
Undertale Thrist For Blood... (This Fanfiction Is going to be a More Serius One This is going to be A bit Violent as well So... If you don't like that dont read it)

(It wont be Identicle to the game)

(Chara POV)

"Damn It my head..." I muttered as I opened my eye's.

'I was... Somewhere Familiar...' I thought as a Cool Wind Blew against me.

"Better Get Moving" I said as i began to walk toward the sound of rustling.

I entered the door to be Faced with a Smiling Sun-Flower.

"Howdy! My name is Flowey! Flowey the Flower" It said.

"Yeah Well I've gotta get moving so get The hell out of my way" I went to go past.

A Circle of White Bullet's Surrounded Me before I was able to Move any Further.

I immediatly turned To the Flower.

"Heheheheh..." It had a Evil Grin.

The Bullet's came closer with each second.

As they we're about to hit me... A Fireball Whized Past me And hit into Flowey.

"Fire Magic..." I said as i looked toward's the direction.

"Such a Terrible Creature Torturing Such a Poor Innocent Youth..." She said.

'Innocent? Pfft' I thought as i blew a strand of hair out of my face.

"Do not be afraid Little One My name is Toriel Care-Taker of these Ruin's"

'Hm... If I can Gain her Trust She'll drop her guard... Might as well play along... Heh-Heh-Heh' I thought.

"M-Miss Do-Do you have a home...?" I asked Trying to sound Innocent.

"Yes Let Me Lead you To it"

Me and Toriel began to head toward's her home.

We stopped at a dummy.

"Perfect... Now I will teach you something important..."

"When you Enter a Fight You will Try to Reason with the Monster"

"Why Not this...?" I swung forward the dummy turned into dust.

"Oh! Dummy's aren't for fighting they're for speaking We don't want to hurt anyone, Do we...?" She said.

'Foolish Old Women...'

"Oh... Im sorry..." I lied.

"It's Okay Dear Now... I have some thing's to Handle... Can you take care of yourself...?" She asked.

"Yes Miss Toriel I'll Be Fine I can take care of myself" I said.

"Good" She cast a teleportation spell.

"Finally she's gone" I said.

A froggit Hopped toward's me.

"What are you looking at? GET LOST!" I stuck up my middle finger.

It didn't understood what I said but looked angry anyway.

It hopped closer.

I swung The Stick i had in my Hand's.

It smacked The Froggit And it Jumped back.

"Meow" The froggit simply said.

I struck It again.

It Evaporated and a Small Gem fell to the ground.

"Huh whats this thing?" I went over to it.

I stomped on it.

A Light Surrounded My Body and I felt Strengthened.

"Aahh! That's a great Feeling! Hah! If I can Kill All These Monster's I can Strengthen My Self!" I exclaimed and began to laugh maniacally.

"But I can't Kill Very Well with just a stick..." I looked around.

There was a Knife Sticking out of the ground.

"Perfect..." I said as I grabbed it.

As i walked further into the ruin's I slaughtered More Monster's and Absorbed their Love.

I Felt Strong More Buff... Like i can Take more hit's.

There was A House I came Across.

I sheathed my Knife.

"Ah! Welcome Little One!" Toriel Smiled.

I gave a Fake Smile void of Any Emotion.

"Come In Come In!" She let me in her house.

"Now This is your Room"

"Wait Do i smell something burning...?" Toriel ran to the kitchen.

I opened the door.

"Couldn't Hurt" I jumped into the bed and fell asleep within minute's.

When i awoke from my Rest I smelled Butter-Scotch and The slight Smell of Cinnamon.

It was a peice of pie.

I shoved it in a Ziplock Bag which i had (Conveniently) Left on me.

I went into the living room.

"Ah Your Awake I left you a Slice Of Pie"

"Thank You" I half-Assed thanked her.

"Your Welcome... Now did you need something?" She asked.

"How Do i Exit the Ruin's?" I asked.

"Go to your room I have something to take care of" Toriel Abruptly Left.

I Ran after her.

"This is the only... Exit to the Ruin's... Im going to destroy it... So no one can enter or leave..." Toriel went into the other room.

I followed her.

"Please Move..." I said.

"No... I know what your Like... Chara..."

"Heh... Jig is up I guess..." I drew my knife.

"Leave Now Or I'll be Forced to Kill You" Her hand glowed with Fire Magic.

"All The other Monster's... Who got in my way... Didn't stand a chance either... NEITHER WILL YOU!" I moved Lightning Fast.

I zig-zagged avoiding fireball's.

Then... I nailed Her with Knife.

"Y... You... Really hate me that much...?... Now... I see who i was... Really protecting... Those Mon-"

I struck again.

"If... Only... I... Caught... On... To... You... Soo-"

She turned into dust and a Big Red Heart apeared where she died.

I went over to it.

And i Stomped on It until it shattered and A Red Light glowed on me.

I felt Vastly Stronger.

"Foolish Old Women..." I said as I left the room.

When i entered the room that Murderous Flower was there...

"HaHaHa! Your Not Really Human Are You?, No... Your Empty Inside.. Just like me... In fact... Your Chara Right...?"

"..." I stayed quiet.

"We're still Inseperable after all these year's..."

"?"

"Listen, I have a Plan to Become All Powerful"

"Hmmm..."

"Even More powerful Then you and your Stolen Soul..."

"..."

"Let's Destroy Everything in this Wretched World..."

I smiled Psychoatically.

"Everyone, Everything in these worthless Memories..."

"Let's turn them all to dust!" Flowey Exclaimed.

"Thats a Wonderful Idea!" I said.

Flowey sunk into the ground.

"Look's like I have an Ally..." I said as i began to walk toward's the Exit.

There... Now... Im Finally Out...

-End Of Chapter 1

-This is My first Time writing Something about an Evil protagonist! So i hope i Did alright...

-Anyway Comment/Message or Favourite for the Next Chapter!

-Key


End file.
